Because I love Quinn The Aftermath
by bonesfan500
Summary: sequel to my other story "Because I love Quinn!". Logan and Quinn explain the previous nights events to their friends. Quogan


Because I love Quinn Aftermath

**Because I love Quinn Aftermath**

**Quinn's POV**

**I don't own Zoey 101**

I had just woken up after an eventful prom night. I stretched and got out of bed only to be confronted with Zoey and Lola standing right in front of me with their arms folded and tapping their feet.

It was then I remembered the "Happenings" at last night's proms and promptly started grinning stupidly.

"Oh hey Lola, Zoey. You want something?" I asked trying to act casually even though I knew exactly what they wanted to know.

"Oh not much just why did Logan say he loved you and kiss you in front of everyone?!" Zoey said sarcastically.

"Yeah remember you said 'you'd tell us in the morning'" Lola commented making air quotes.

"Oh that!" I pretended as if only just remembering "Well give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you for breakfast at our usual table" I asked hoping they would agree.

"Alright but if your not there we'll come looking for you" Lola said heading out the door with Zoey following her.

Zoey gave me another look before exiting as if saying to me I better be there or else.

I quickly got changed into my favourite jeans and purple top and headed to the canteen to get some breakfast. I chose my Saturday favourite of croissants and strawberries. And then headed to our usual table outside where I could see Lola and Zoey waiting for me.

"Here she is and only 2.5 seconds late" Zoey said glancing at her watch.

"Not bad" Lola said while stealing one of my strawberries.

"Hey!" I said laughing and pushed her and away.

I braced myself for their reaction to me and Logan dating.

"Okay so what do you wanna know?" I ask even before they get a chance to question me.

"Well everything!" Zoey said

Lola nodded in agreement.

_Where to star__t…_

"Okay well when I broke up with Mark. You remember I wore THAT outfit" I started remembering the awful short skirt and red top I wore.

"Yeah we couldn't forget that one now could we" Lola said

"Anyway I was really upset after Mark broke up with me. And I sat crying on one of those benches. Logan came over to me and started comforting me and well he kissed me" I said and explained the rest of the story.

I noticed Zoey had a strange look on her face as if she was working something out.

"Hold up that was four months ago!" Zoey said in shock.

"Oh my god Quinn" Lola said having realised what Zoey just realised.

"Yes we've been dating for that long. You didn't think Logan would suddenly announce he loved me for no reason now did you" I said trying to make them see sense.

"I guess we are just in shock that Logan could date one girl for that long!" Zoey said laughing at her joke.

That set Lola off laughing" And the fact that the girl could be you" she said. No offence or anything"

"None taken?" I replied shrugging my shoulders.

I broke into another huge grin when I saw Logan heading for our table.

"Hey you" Logan said sitting down beside me and giving me a kiss which started to get a little too much for Zoey and Lola's liking.

"Ugh I think I'm done with breakfast now! Excuse me" Lola said getting up and walking off. Zoey proceeded to do the same.

I was still kissing Logan two minutes later. We broke apart with huge grins.

"You haven't eaten any of your breakfast yet." Logan said nodding towards my uneaten croissants and strawberries

"I was too busy explaining how we got together to Zoey and Lola to eat" I said leaning into him.

"Yeah I had the same problem with Chase and Michael. They got that I loved you after the fiftieth time of me telling them but they took it surprisingly well after that" Logan said with a laugh.

"I guess we had to expect that" I said to him.

"Yeah. So let me get this straight. You have an uneaten bowel of strawberries and we are both starving. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan said raising his eyebrows in typical Logan fashion.

_Things like that made me love him even more sometimes…_

"Okay race you!" I said picking up the bowel of strawberries. Logan grabbed my elbow which always got me giggling and we headed to our secret meeting place near the bushes. Even though everyone knew about us. Hey a girl has got to have some privacy.


End file.
